Prayers
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: The three times Daryl prays for Andrea and the one time Andrea prays for him. Set during 2.12 and 2.13. Daryl/Andrea one-shot


**And here's another Daryl/Andrea one shot of mine! I hope you like it! I've been working on it since the marathon last night... That has to be the most emotional episode yet. I was so frakking worried for Andrea. And the hooded guy. well, I was curious about him; not really worried. But what was that fortress at the end? And ugh I won't last until fall...**

* * *

><p>"Well, where's everyone else?" Daryl asked gruffly, his dark eyes flickering around for a sign of another car. Another tuck. The RV. <em>Something<em>.  
>He was silently praying for her. This had been the third time in the past day. Oh please, please let her be <em>okay…<em>

His heart sank even more as Carol talked about her having seen Andrea by herself with the walkers slowly surrounding her. He wasn't going to be optimistic, he knew there was not point to do it, but a part of him wanted to be optimistic. He wanted her alive. He wanted her there, next to him, arguing with Rick about where they should be going. He wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to see her pout in frustration, and he wanted to see her subtly roll her eyes.

Hell, he didn't care he just wanted her _alive. _And he knew that it would be foolish to think otherwise. Not here. Not in this world. If it was even considered a world anymore.

A small part of him was slightly glad that the world went this way, because if it had stayed all peachy, they never would have met. She never would have given him a second look. He never would have let himself fall for her. They were so different, from two completely different words, but they worked.

Or… They _had _worked. They were good together. She was good for him, and he wasn't entirely sure he was the best for her but hell; it wasn't like he was going to say no to her. He loved her.

* * *

><p><em>"'S that Dale's gun?" Daryl asked, testing the weight in his hand. <em>

_"Mh-hm. Wish I knew where mine was," T-Dog replied, as Andrea walked up between the two of them._

_"Good luck out there," she smiled at Daryl, and T-Dog rolled his eyes, pushing off the side of the pick-up to go check on Randall. "Be careful."Andrea leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek and he looked away as he felt his face go red._

_"Will do," he mumbled, and she laughed. _

_He felt her arms wrap around him in a tight hug, and he sort of thought it was little out of character for her, but after what happened with Dale, he figured that she's not going to take her chances with his, so he puts him arms around her too and squeezes her tight._

_After a few seconds, she coughs and tilts her head up to him. "Daryl? Tight."_

_He let go immediately, blushing again. "Sorry." _

_She grinned at him, and kissed him again, this one straight on the lips. "Promise you'll be careful?"_

_"Promise." He winked. _

_And Andrea quietly prayed that he'd keep his promise and come back to her._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was busy, and he was left with Andrea in the living room. She was going through her small bag, the one she'd taken out of the RV and was biting her lip softly. <em>

_He closed his eyes and prayed that this was going to go over well. The first time. _

_"Andrea?" he starts quietly, slowly sitting down in the chair next to her._

_"Yeah?" She keeps looking through her bag._

_"Could you... Look at me, for a second, please?" He squeaks out, before coughing lightly._

_Her eyes find his. "Daryl? Are you _okay?"

_"Umm…" Damn, how was he supposed to do this? He was no romantic. "I was thinking… I mean, I was wondering if… Will you…?"_

_"Daryl, spit it out!" She laughed nervously, and he closes his eyes and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Marry me? I mean, will you? Marry me?"_

_Her mouth falls open slowly. "Oh, Daryl."_

_He can't read the expression on her face, and that scares him more than all the walkers in the world. "Is that a-"_

_"Yes!" She jumped out of the chair and throws her arms around him. "Yes, yes, _yes!_"_

_His arms wrap around her waist tightly, and he pulled her close to him. "I love you," he whispered._

* * *

><p><em>"Please," he begged her. "Please, just stay with Lori and Carol. Don't go out there."<em>

_She switched the large rifle to her other hand as she started to fully load it. "No."_

_"Andrea." He grabbed her arm tightly, honestly not caring if he hurts her. They'll do more damage than he ever would. "Please. It's too dangerous for you out there."_

_She rolled her eyes, and dropped the blue box back into the black bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll be fine. You guys need me out there."_

_"Well I need you in here," his voice cracked, and she looks up at him for the first time in that conversation. _

_"Daryl," with her free hand she lightly stroked his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."She blows him a quick kiss, and goes out to join T-Dog on the porch. _

_His eyes follow her out the door, and he prayed that she'd be alright. That was the second time that night. _

_A record. _

* * *

><p>Daryl's hands clenched, and he coughed, bring a fist up to his mouth to inconspicuously wipe away a stray tear. He wasn't going to cry. Not here, not without her there to comfort him like it'd been before.<p>

But little did he know, that she really was out there, playing through the same memories he was thinking of…


End file.
